


Christmas List

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Melody Pond - Freeform, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Sadness, TARDIS - Freeform, eleven - Freeform, river song - Freeform, wish list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, the Doctor makes a Christmas list and gives it to his TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas List

It's December again. Another December alone. Something will show up on Christmas Day, be it aliens or evil forces of some sort, it always does. But this time it won't be me and Rose, or me and Martha, or me and Donna, or me and Amy and Rory, or even me and Clara. This time around, it'll be me fighting whatever it is, alone.

I slip a sheet of paper off the stack and sit down at the desk in my bedroom. A pen is lying on the surface, and I pick it up slowly. Every year, making a Christmas list reminds me of the Christmases I spent with the Tylers and the Ponds. I received gifts and gave gifts and ate food and cracked jokes and watched parades on the telly. I had family.

Christmas list, I write at the top of the page.

The first thing I write is the first thing I always write. It's a habit of mine, to write down the one I wish for most, first thing.

_Rose Tyler_

From there I write out everything else I wish for.

_A new fez (Amy and River burned my old one)_  
 _An update for the console hardware_  
 _Fuzzy socks_

It's never a long list. I pick up the slip of paper and walk to the console of the TARDIS. My bare feet hardly make a sound on the metal floor. I search the console for a magnet I know I left there last week for this purpose. Picking it up, I use it to attach the paper to the big whooshy thing and I pat the console appreciatively.

River is coming over. I hear the knock on the door just as I remember that she's coming. I open the door with a smile, greeting her with a fake joyfulness. As usual, she can see through it.

"You look terrible," She comments as she shuts the door behind her and puts her hands on her hips to look me up and down. "And yet so very good. Come on!" She heads down the steps and off through a hallway, leaving me no choice but to follow her and hope she doesn't give me a bath like the last time she came here. Not that I really minded. It was actually quite nice. I change my mind, I hope she does give me a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the fluff. ^.^ Check me out on Pinterest: @misshiddles


End file.
